


Beautiful Feeling

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [20]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kang Younghyun | Young K, Age Play Caregiver Park Jaehyung | Jae, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Angst, Brian is protective, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, but we love him, jae is a confused wreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Jae didn't expect Chan to burst into a fit of tears right there on the spot but thankfully, due to those tears, he got to experience the best thing that had ever happened. His role as Chan's caregiver alongside Brian.Little/s: ChanCaregiver/s: Younghyun, Jae
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Bang Chan/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Tears and daises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by lilyannewrites, thank you so much for requesting!  
> I hope you enjoy~

Nobody was around, at least not in Jae's view, the hallways were seemingly quite empty with the occasional staff member passing by. He didn't really know what to do, nothing to do despite having numerous band practice sessions in the past week. A drink would be nice, he thought, so he made his way down to a local cafe that he used to be a regular in but not so much in the recent years. 

It didn't take long for him to get his drink and take a seat away from everyone in the corner, as he looked out he noticed the view of the river, it was beautiful. He sighed, the day was just dragging by so slowly these days. If only there were something to occupy his time a little more effectively than sipping from a straw while daydreaming. 

"Oh, didn't think I'd see you here. Mind if I join?" Jae was pulled out of thoughts when a cheerful voice sounded from beside him, he looked up as he adjusted his circular glasses on his nose with a small smile. 

"Of course not," He smiled at the boy who took a seat opposite, Jae had known Chan for years- being under the same label and all. They hadn't spoken so much these days, a few texts between the two were exchanged every so often though just to keep the friendship going. They took this chance to catch up for a bit, Jae had learnt that he'd just finished his practice for the day which explained the stressed look on the boy's face. 

Chan, mimicking Jae's earlier moves, cast his eyes onto the river outside with a small smile. 

Jae tilted his head, "Something on your mind?" He asked sensing the different atmosphere than before, the other shook his head with a smile. The same smile that Jae wore, the smile that tried to say 'everything is just fine' but behind it was something much more. In Chan's case, he was tired, he was stressed, he had danced for far too long today and he isn't even sure how he can still walk properly. 

"I'm good, just a little tired that's all," Jae nodded deciding not to bug him any further. Chan wished he could tell him, tell Jae, about himself a little more. Maybe that way he'd feel closer to the guitarist, and not to mention Brian wouldn't have as much of a burden. 

Something about Chan, that nobody except a few people knew about, was that he was a little. His headspace ranged between 4-5 but that wasn't to say he could slip into a younger headspace, it all really depended on the circumstances. Younghyun, or as Jae would say, Brian, was his main caregiver and had been for years. That's why they were so close, after a year or two of building trust and a solid friendship, Chan had opened up to him about it and he had been nothing other than accepting and Chan was ever so thankful for that. Since then, Chan had slipped countless times in the presence of Brian, there had been smiles, tears, tantrums, excitement and a lot of entertainment during those times. He couldn't express in words how thankful he was to the older. 

That's why Chan wanted someone else to know, so they could help Younghyun because he couldn't be there everywhere at once. It wasn't _just_ Younghyun that knew, two of the stray kid's members knew- Minho and Changbin- and they helped a lot too, Chan was also beyond thankful to them too. But his main caregiver was Brian. Then again, he didn't have the confidence to tell him. 

"Fancy a walk?" Chan offered seeing as they weren't really enjoying the noisy cafe so much, Jae nodded and they made their way out of the door and down some quieter path. The path was relatively peaceful since it only leads up to an abandoned park, it wasn't _abandoned_ as such, it was just sort of forgotten. Again, the two conversed, mostly about the past, they laughed at the fond memories. 

Around the corner emerged the park, it was relatively small with a few swings, a slide and a climbing frame for older kids and surrounding it was a field littered with a few benches here and there. Chan's eyes caught sight of the swing set, he pouted then frowned, it looked so fun. Jae, having caught the frown on his face, followed his gaze into the distance. 

He raised an eyebrow in question, "Chan, you good?" He asked expecting a simple reply, what he did not expect was the boy to fall onto his knees and burst into tears. Luckily, nobody was around this secluded area to see the idols downfall. Jae was beyond confused, he was upset more than anything at the sight of him on his knees with his head tucked into his knees avoiding all human interaction. 

"Chan," He started as he also got down on his knees resting one hand on his back, though he didn't exactly know what to say next. He felt bad but he started looking out for Brian to walk around the corner, he had told him to meet here at this time. The desperate breaths for air were the only sounds heard amongst the birds chirping, Jae had Chan cuddled up at his side as he stroked a hand up and down his arm soothingly. If he couldn't think of anything to say he would at least _show_ him that he was there for him. 

In the distance, Brian spotted his little in tears with Jae's arms wrapped around him, he began jogging over to the scene with a very concerned look plastered over his face. Without saying anything to his bandmate, he lifted the little into his arms and gradually calmed him down with reassuring, loving words.

"It's alright, you're alright love. What's wrong, hm?" He asked in a soft voice, Jae was beyond confused for multiple reasons. The first being at how he had managed to get him to stop crying, the second was why Chan was in his arms like a baby and the third was just everything in general. Today was not going well. 

"Swing," He whispered against Brian's neck where he had rested his head against the man's shoulder, given that there was nobody around it wouldn't be an issue so he agreed. They began their walk to the swings, Jae still not questioning anything until a sensible time and the look on the caregiver's face told him to wait. 

Soon enough, they'd reached the swings and Chan was soon having the time of his life with the biggest smile like he hadn't been crying a couple of minutes before that. 

"So, I think you want an explanation?" That was an understatement, Jae nodded letting the other continue, "I don't suppose you've ever heard of little space or age regression?" He questioned with the slightest hope that he would know which would save him the energy. 

"Not a clue but I'm assuming its something to do with acting like a kid?" He was along the right lines but he wasn't quite there, Brian made a sound of agreement but continued to explain in more detail. 

"It's going into the headspace of a child to relieve stress, when they're in their headspace they're little, Chan ranges from 4-5 most days. There's a lot more to it but that's the basics," He finished his rushed explanation, his eyes never leaving Chan for more than a few seconds. 

Jae nodded as he processed everything, he understood the concept quite well. 

"So he doesn't act like a child but believes he is a child?" Brian was taken back at the question, he almost couldn't believe that Jae hadn't heard of it before when he was understanding it straight away. 

Nevertheless, he nodded, "Yeah yeah exactly, ah another thing, I'm his caregiver meaning I look after him and care for when he's like this," He smiled as he pointed over to Chan who had stopped swinging and began running over to the duo, his eyes landed on Jae and Chan, being the social butterfly that he is, grinned widely. 

"JaeJae! JaeJae!" He chanted happily without a single care in the world, the eldest knew that he could get used to this. He smiled back at the boy who had started picking daisies out of the grass and putting them on the bench next to the 'grown ups'. 

After a bit of time went by, Jae had come to the conclusion that he loved little Chan, he was adorable. He recalls complaining about how he had nothing to do earlier on, he could see that changing now...

"Brian, do you think that I could help? Y'know with the looking after and everything, if you want and of course if he lets me? I mean I cou-" Before he could continue rambling on, Chan nodded happily, squealing in the process at the thought of having another caregiver. 

"I think that's a yes, you've only seen about 1/4 of him, you have a lot more to see," He smirked knowing what Jae didn't know, one day, if he were to stick to the caregiver role he'd been offered, he'd have to stop a temper tantrum, he'd have to buy the correct brand of dino nuggets and would have to try and convince him to eat his greens despite Chan claiming they tasted like everything from his worst nightmare. In truth, it wasn't that bad. 

"I look forward to seeing the rest," Jae laughed, he did look forward to seeing the rest of little Chan because from what he'd seen today, Chan brought a whole lot of joy. He wouldn't mind entering a world like this if this is what he could look forwards to every day. 


	2. Day One

It had been around a week since Jae had witnessed Chan's little space and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been excited to see him again. In fact, Brian had suggested they take him round his own apartment on Saturday- today- to work some things out. This is why Jae is currently rushing around cleaning up the place, it was good now that Jae knew since he, Chan and Brian would now have a place to stay without getting interrupted. 

Soon enough, when he deemed the apartment was clean enough, he fell back onto the couch with a loud sigh of exhaustion. It was around 2 in the afternoon and Brian said he'd arrive by quarter past, Chan would be a little later though due to his schedule. 

Jae didn't bother getting up to answer the door when it knocked knowing full well that he would invite himself in any way, to which he did. He looked fairly tired like he hadn't slept much last night which would make sense given the fact he had been writing a new song that he had on his mind. 

"You look like death," Jae laughed softly at the sight of him collapsing onto the couch with a yawn, Brian also laughed along flatly but the emotion was present. 

"I feel like it too, mind if I take a nap for a bit?" He felt bad asking given he'd only just arrived but they were close enough friends that it didn't bother him too much, Jae nodded letting him shut his eyes. 

He rolled his eyes before speaking up, "You know I have a bed right?" He says, laughing yet again, Brian groans but forces himself out of the front room and into Jae's bedroom. Only after five minutes, he was fast asleep snoring away in a bundle of sheets. 

The door knocked around 45 minutes into his nap, Jae stood up turning off the tv and walking over to the door. Chan stood there with a soft smile on his face, the older replicated the look as he let the boy in. 

"Oh, Brian's sleeping he'll be up soon enough I'm sure," He reassured having noticed the confusion on Chan's face, he nodded at settled down on the couch. His eyes travelled to the cat plush that Jae had placed on his bookshelf, a gift from Christmas that he hadn't quite known what to do with. Tuning out everything Jae was saying to him, he pouted out his bottom lip and made grabby hands to the item. 

Jae's eyes widened as he realised Chan had slipped, he was slowly learning new pieces of information day by day and the research he had done was very much worth it. 

"You want the cat?" Jae asked, uncertainty laced in his voice. He was still learning how to talk to littles, as stupid as it sounds but he was just a bit nervous about messing up. Chan nodded at Jae's question as his eyes turned to watch the new caregiver retrieve the item from the shelf. 

"Here you go sweetheart," The pet name rolled off his tongue easily, he had read that it made littles feel safer (or something along those lines) so he figured why not give it a go, he recalls Brian saying similar words. 

Seemingly, Chan liked it as he shuffled closer until he was sat on Jae's lap with the cat toy cuddled up to his chest. The little looked up at Jae who looked back down at him with a soft look, Jae hadn't cut his hair in a while so it was growing a little long. Chan's hands moved their way up to play with the strands of hair on the man's head, even when he tugged a little too hard, Jae tried to keep his facial expression as not to upset the little. 

"Fluffy," He gasped after 'styling' it for a bit, in the doorway stood Brian who watched with a grin on his face at Jae interacting with Chan like he had been his caregiver for years. He had thought that the older would be slightly awkward at first, apparently not. 

"I think Jae wants to keep his hair on his head baby," He says as another tug caused the victim to wince slightly, the little snapped his head up at the voice of Brian and giggled loudly. 

"Daddy daddy!" Surprisingly, he didn't move from his spot on Jae's lap but waited for Brian to make his way over to sit beside them, he appeared to be a lot more refreshed now which was good. Jae, having caught onto the name Chan had called his best friend fought the urge to smirk or laugh- either one. 

Knowing how Jae would react, the man glared playfully at him making sure he wouldn't say a word, at least not in front of Chan. 

"Channie wan' play," He pouted for effect, "Pretty please?" Well, since he said it so politely neither of them would say no. Playing with Chan was a rollercoaster, toys were scattered around Jae's once clean apartment and he was trying his best to ignore all his hard cleaning efforts going to waste. Other than that, he was having a good time. Jae didn't know he could smile so much in one day and something else he didn't know, he never knew Chan could be so loud. 

Now it's not rocket science to know that kids are genuinely loud, and that was no exception for littles either. Chan could go from sitting quietly colouring in, to screaming while being chased or giggling super loudly. Brian called it his charm, Jae called it adorably noisy. 

Soon enough, Chan got bored playing and wanted to do something else. Jae had gathered that he had the attention span of a child, which, given the circumstances, would make perfect sense. The boy sat on the floor looking down at his hands before averting his gaze to Brian, his eyes had become a little watery and his facial expression wasn't exactly happy anymore. 

"What's wrong love?" He frowned at his sudden mood change as he picked him up to comfort him in his embrace. Chan sniffed and put a hand to his stomach and muttered out the words 'hungry' quietly. Something that Brian had noticed through the years of taking care of him, Chan often didn't voice when he needed something and it had caused a few issues in the past. The caregiver had tried to get to the bottom of things but in the end, he just found out Chan gets to lost in the world of his imagination and forgets his general needs. 

"I'll cook something," Jae offered given it was his apartment and he wanted to get closer to the little, build trust and whatnot, "What would you like?" Chan thought about it as he shuffled across the floor to hug Jae's arm.

"Channie wan'...Wan' nuggies!" Luckily, he had read that it would probably be a good idea to buy more childlike food. Younghyun frowned slightly before speaking up. 

"Channie sweetheart, I don't think Jae-" Before the little could register what was being said to him the other caregiver spoke up, "Of course bub, I'll put them in the oven now," And he did just that leaving the other member of day6 completely and utterly confused as to why Jae had dinosaur nuggets in his freezer but he was thankful either way. 


End file.
